A Game Of Fate
by ZilverHope
Summary: What do the servants fight for? A wish? Yes, they do. But they also fight for their master, what if their master is a servant? Another Holy Grail War has started, and this one will truly be a spectacle worthy of the gods.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hello and welcome to my new project titled 'A Game Of Fate."**

 **I won't waste your time with a long author's note, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story in general, this story should be updated regularly since the chapters won't be too long, this chapter is 4.3K words long but most other chapters will be between 1.5K words and 3K words. Excluding next chapter which might be even longer than this one.**

 **Thanks to Merlin Pranks101 for beta-reading this chapter. Go check out his account, he makes awesome Fate and RWBY stories.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Awakening.**_

* * *

She woke up. It was so long ago that she last had this feeling.

Looking around herself she could already notice how different the world was, the air itself seemed to be different than what she remembered.

Though this wasn't France. If it was she would have felt it immediately. This wasn't her beloved country. The grail itself had given her explanation of where she is. A nation named Japan, a whole ocean was separating her from her country.

She looked down at her clothes, she was wearing her white combat armor. She then looked around her, she was standing on hard dirt, fields full of wheat ready to harvest surrounding her. A breeze came through, her long braided hair whipped upwards beautifully.

Her heart filled with a kind feeling of nostalgia as she realized she was somewhere that resembled her life, a farm.

She was a farm girl after all.

She couldn't help but let her lips form a warm and innocent smile as she noticed a small house at the end of the field.

She took her first step, towards the house, it brought her out of the shadow of a tree, the sun beamed at her and another breeze of air found its way to her, she smiled more and started walking towards the house.

...

"Agh! Shit shit shit!" He cursed as he tripped over the muddy hill, he was pretty sure he would have died if he wasn't a heroic spirit, he undoubtedly hit his head on a few thick branches.

He tried to control his fall by hardening his body and grabbing into a nearby tree but all he succeeded in was landing in an even more awkward position and slamming his head straight into the mud.

"Of all the places you could you drop me off here? Is this some kind of sick joke!?" he was frustrated, and he had every right to be. Of all the places the Grail could have summoned him it did so on top of a muddy hill in the middle of a forest.

He staggered to his feet and wiped as much dirt off his clothes as he could. He noticed how the command seals were still there on his right hand.

He sighed and continued his journey. When on top of the hill he had spotted a village far in the horizon, it would take him less than an hour if he was to walk there.

And so he marched onwards, hoping to get there before the sun fully sets.

...

It was only a few minutes away from night. An old couple had been relaxing together, enjoying some time together when they heard an unexpected knock on their door.

The elderly woman started pushing herself off her armchair but her husband stopped her before she could. "It's fine dear, I'll go see who it is." He said as he pushed himself off his own armchair, he had some trouble getting up but he managed.

He made his way to the door which hadn't knocked a single time since the first knock. It was almost as if the person behind it is making sure to not annoy them.

He Opened the door and immediately got shocked by the person standing in front of him.

It was a beautiful young lady, wearing a...unique outfit. A long white dress and what seemed like Silver armor covering her waist and silver gauntlets covering her arms. He was lost for words at first but she seemed to be quite embarrassed herself.

"H-hello?" The man said.

The woman before him smiled and answered. "I'm very sorry to disturb you but I was hoping that you could help me?"

"I- I uh-" The man was interrupted by the voice of his wife coming from inside the house. "Who is it, dear?" She called out.

"Give me a minute, love." He replied before shifting his focus back to the woman in front of him.

"What do you need?" He asked, a bit tentatively though kindly.

"Well, if it isn't a problem, I'd like information on where exactly we are, I'd also appreciate it if you could spare some clothes."

"I- yeah, of course. I think my wife might have something that suits you."

"That's splendid, thank you so much!" She said with a smile, the man returned it with a smile of his own.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of thunder echoing in the distance.

"It looks like it's about to rain." The man said, he paused and looked as if he was pondering something, he eventually spoke again. "How about you come in? The weather report said it will rain heavily."

"I- I." She stumbled on her answer, she wasn't hoping for this kindness, she didn't want to drag anyone into her problems.

The man interrupted her before she could answer. "Come on, it's nothing, I promise you. Besides, we were planning on having dinner soon, it would be nice to have a guest since we never get any."

Though she was hesitant, she decided to accept his offer, she smiled and expressed her gratitude with a "Thank you" as she stepped into the house.

It almost instantly felt warmer, she followed the man into the living room after closing the door behind her, the house was quite small yet very warm and cozy.

She stopped behind the man as they reached the living room. He smiled and introduced his wife. "This is my wife, Jeanne."

He then introduced himself. "And I'm Michael." He said

A cheerful giggle escaped the young girl's mouth upon hearing the name of the woman. Some things last a while but she never thought her name would last this long.

"What a wonderful coincidence, my name is also Jeanne. It is very pleasing to meet you, Ma'am. And you too, sir."

"It's also nice to meet you, Jeanne. Come, have a seat." The woman offered with a slight smile.

The Ruler started noticing how nice these people are, very kind to someone they only know by their first name, she was lucky to find such kind people. "Thank you." She said as she took a seat on one of the chairs in the room, careful to leave the other armchair for the man if he wants to sit in it.

"I'll go heat up dinner, dear." The older woman said with a smile to her husband as she left the living room. The man then took a seat in the armchair.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what is a young girl like you doing out here all alone?" The man said.

"I'm trying to find the town of Fuyuki. I had nowhere to ask for directions but here so I came to ask for help." She paused for a moment then continued. "Though it seems like I'm going to get a lot more help than I expected so thank you once more."

"Ah, it isn't that much, we rarely have visitors here so we try to be as hospitable as we can."

The sudden clash of heavy rain with the roof of the house startled the man a bit. Though he soon relaxed a bit before speaking once more. "Well then, how about I go ask my wife if she has any spare clothes for you? You can feel right at home, the bathroom is right over there." He said before pointing to a door behind him.

"Yes, thank you very much." Jeanne answered before making her way to the bathroom. The man stood up and went to his wife.

...

"God fucking damn it!" He yelled as he pulled his leg out of the deep mud. It was fully night and he was barely halfway through his journey to the village. His calculations weren't wrong, it's just that he didn't expect that his way to the village will be full of mud pools that were deeper than Scathach's sadism towards her students.

His leg sunk again. "AGGGGGH!"

This was going to get frustrating really fast.

...

The clothes fit perfectly. Black boots that could easily resist harsh weather. A white shirt with a tall sleeve that was covered by a brown leather jacket. And finally, normal and sturdy jeans. The one thing she didn't understand about the jeans is why they were ripped from the thigh and knee area. Sure, they looked good but they definitely aren't going to help in keeping her legs dry. Still, she couldn't be too picky, she was lucky that the couple was kind enough to give her clothes in the first place.

Still, no matter how kind they are, she couldn't stay for too long or their safety would be on the line, that's why she already set her mind to absolutely leave after dinner, no matter what.

She then looked at her left hand. They were there. Three command seals, she knew what she had to do and she knew she had to do it before the other six know her whereabouts.

After making sure that the clothes fit, she started taking them off and then switched back to her armor, she had a feeling those clothes did not belong to the old woman, she wanted to make sure not to start any unwanted emotions for the couple. They were definitely for someone with modern taste.

Soft knocks on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. "Dinner's ready, just thought to let you know, take all the time you need and we'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you, I'll be right out." She heard him move away from the door and making his way back to the living room.

Though for now, she went out of the bathroom and towards the living room. She could already smell the food, and if she were to be honest. It smelled horrible, horrible to the extent that if it tasted the same as it smelled it would be almost inedible.

She reached the living room and saw an open door with the lights turned on inside, she assumed that's where the old couple is and made her way to them. Upon entering the room, she found them both sitting on chairs, a decently big table in front of them, on that table were their plates along with her own plate. Lastly, a huge pot was placed at the center of the table, she assumed that it was the source of the horrid stench.

The older woman noticed Jeanne and her eyes lit up with excitement. "You know, I haven't mentioned it but you look beautiful in that cosplay." The woman complimented.

"Thank you for your compliment but-."

"Ah, don't be silly, I'm not going to let you continue that sentence. I was telling the truth, you are stunning." The woman said.

The man looked at his wife with a slightly concerned look. "Arrête, tu vas la gêner."

The woman answered. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ma cher. C'est juste un compliment."

Jeanne was confused to a whole new level. They just spoke her language, they spoke French."

"Excusez moi, mais êtes-vous français?"

The man and woman looked at her, completely bewildered. Though the woman managed to speak. "No, we just studied in a French school together since we were kids. Are you French."

"Yes, I am." Jeanne wasn't sure what she was expecting, the chances of her finding someone from her own home would be extremely slim at best.

Jeanne sat down after both the man and the woman motioned for her to sit. The smell was now ten times worse. She tried to hide it but she was doing everything in her power to keep her distance from the pot.

Though it was clear that the woman noticed it as she chuckled. "Don't worry, it tastes a lot better than how it smells."

She wanted to believe her, she really did, but she couldn't fathom how something that smelled so bad could taste even mediocrely good.

The woman opened the pot and inside it were what looked like dozens of leaf rolls filled with some sort of stuffing. Each role was so small it would barely be the size of her pinkie finger.

The woman started filling her husband's plate first, then Jeanne's, and then herself. Jeanne was sure not to eat before they both started.

Though, something that pleased her greatly was when she noticed both the woman and the man hold hands. The man looked at her with a genuine and friendly smile. "We like praying before eating, would you like to join us?"

So they believed in the lord. She wasn't sure how many of her religion resided in this nation but fate was kind enough to her to let her meet two of them.

Jeanne smiled. "Yes, that would be very pleasant." She extended her hands. The three of them held hands and closed their eyes, though the man spoke before they started. "Would you like to say a prayer, Jeanne?"

Jeanne smiled further, not realizing that the words were directed to the man's wife, she nodded and started praying.

"Father, as we sit here today preparing to eat this food, we remember your son. How he came here as a man, and ate with his family and friends just like we do. Thank you for the gift of Jesus, and that we can look to him knowing he understands our hunger. Bless us, Lord Jesus, and stir our hearts to remember you in all we do. In Jesus' name, amen."

...

He made it! He finally made it! He was just a few steps away from entering the village, his journey in the mud and rain was over, he could finally relax and think of his next move.

Or at least that was how it should have been if he didn't suddenly fall into a mud pit so deep that he completely submerged in it.

And he was so close...

He couldn't speak thanks to the mud, but if he could, there was but one thing he wanted to say.

"Fuck life."

...

Never in her life would Jeanne have predicted the food to be so good. If she didn't have manners she would have already finished her plate, the taste was unique, so much different from any other food she tasted back when she was alive.

"You have quite the appetite." The older woman said, amused and seemingly happy that Jeanne liked the food.

Jeanne blushed a bit and started to slow down while eating. She cleared her throat. "I must say... the taste is delightful. I've never eaten anything similar to this."

The woman smiled, almost seeming to take pride in Jeanne's words. "Well, it is an Egyptian dish, I learned how to cook it back when I and Michael here visited Egypt with our little girl."

"Well, I presume they have very tasty food there."

The woman chuckled. "You'd be surprised, almost all of their food is as good as this. Though I decided to learn this one because it's the simplest, you just need grape leaves and rice, you wrap the leaves around rice. If you want to be fancy you can also add spices."

"That's very simple for such a delicious meal." Jeanne said as she moved her chopsticks to grab another piece from her plate, though all that came out was the sound of the sticks hitting the plate's surface. She looked down and noticed how she already finished the plate.

She wasn't hungry, she couldn't be, she was a servant. Though if she was truthful, she would have loved more.

And as if it was a prayer answered by God, the older woman grabbed Jeanne's plate and started filling it once more. "You won't get to eat this often so you might as well enjoy what you can."

Jeanne had already noticed how kind these people were, but they just kept surprising her one time after another, this couple was truly pure. "T- Thank you very much."

...

He finally made it. The village was way smaller than it seemed, only consisting of five houses and what seemed to be a small barn.

Though one thing he did notice immediately was how all six buildings were firmly closed. Most likely because of the rain.

What the absolute fuck was wrong with his luck today?

...

Jeanne enjoyed the food, that was safe to say, though she also enjoyed the conversation with the old couple.

"So, how long has the wheat field been growing? It seems like it's ready to harvest."

The older man sighed. "Well, it's been ready to harvest for almost a week now...only-"

His wife interjected. "Well, Michael isn't really as young as he used to be, it is a bit too hard on him to harvest the plants so he just steadily does a small part every morning."

Jeanne felt sympathy, she knew the feeling, she was a farm girl and even she used to get tired, she couldn't imagine how it could be like if it is someone his age. "I could help you if you'd like, it's only right for me to say thanks." Jeanne offered, though the man was quick to reject.

"No, though thank you, we don't want to cause you any trouble. Besides, weren't you on your way to Fuyuki?" The man paused. "Oh, that reminds me, the direction to Fuyuki is quite simple, you just need to go straight forward after exiting from the main door, in a few hours you'll be there, it should only be an hour if you have a car."

Their conversation went on for almost an hour.

"Well then, Jeanne, it was very pleasant having this meal with you...but it seems the rain won't be stopping for a while. Would you like to spend the night here?"

They showed her their kindness once more, though this time she was sure to reject. "T-thank you but I don't want to cause any more trouble, I'll be heading out now-"

"Nonsense! You'll get sick from the weather, or even worse, I insist you stay with us until morning, it really isn't a problem." The woman kept trying to convince Jeanne.

And the same response was going to come from Jeanne, only it stopped thanks to an idea she had.

She still had to repay the couple. And she knew just the way to do so.

"I- Ok. Thank you very much, it's very kind of you to let me stay here for the night."

...

He finally found a decent spot where he could spend the night, little dirt and thick trees that almost halted all of the rain.

With nothing else to do, he decided it's time.

His rune knowledge was limited, though he still could manage something that simple, even if it might take him some time.

...

Jeanne, accepted the woman's offer, though only if she would sleep in the barn to cause no trouble. The couple was confused at first but relented when Jeanne insisted on the barn.

Almost an hour passed and Jeanne decided that they are probably deep asleep by now, that's when she looked around for a Scythe, she found one in the barn.

To repay the couple, she was going to make sure that they wake up in the morning and find all of their wheat harvested and stacked in the barn.

...

He finished the circle, all that was left was to summon. Thankfully, the holy grail gave him the information he needed to summon a servant. It was an incantation.

"Let silver and steel be the essence.

Let stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation.

Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.

Let the four cardinal gates close.

Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.

I hereby declare.

Your body shall serve under me.

My fate shall be your sword.

Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail!

If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!

An oath shall be sworn here!

I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.

I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!"

A blue shine so bright blinded him. He could already feel an aura of immense power. He heard the voice before he could open his eyes.

"With you, I shall form a contract, my name is Scathach and you are my master. Let my lance and your leadership bring us victory."

"Sh-Sh-Shishou?!" The man said with so much effort it seemed as if he had to heave the word out of his throat.

The servant, Scathach, looked at him, he was completely shocked and perplexed. She wouldn't say it, but she also was surprised. "Cu Chulainn. It's been some time, brat."

...

Jeanne didn't take long to finish, it wasn't hard for a servant to harvest some plants, after all. Especially if that servant used to be a farmer.

As much as she wanted to directly thank the couple, she had to leave, she'd put them in danger if she lingered with them for too long, that's why she decided to leave after repaying them and taking the last thing she needed from them. Two chickens.

Both the chickens were already dead and their blood has been used to draw a summoning circle. All that was left now was the ritual.

"Let silver and steel be the essence-"

A bright blue light scintillated brightly, obscuring her vision and forcing her to cover her eyes. The deep and familiar voice rang before she opened her eyes.

"Saber, Siegfried. Your fate rests in my blade, let us grant your wish together, master."

"And I'll be your master, Jeanne D'arc, though our previous encounter was short, your actions fascinated me, it will be a joy to work with someone as honorable as you."

Siegfried smiled upon recognizing his master. "Ruler, I hope you are not frustrated by my acts in the previous-"

"I'm in no way frustrated, you did an honorable deed that I admire. I look forward to what the future holds for the two of us, be it joy or pain, we are fated to face it. Though I should make this clear from the start, I have no wish for the grail, I've been summoned by the grail itself to take part in this war as a master."

"I see, so a master and a servant with no wishes..."

"Does it annoy you to fight for someone with no wish?"

"No, I understand. And I was summoned as a heroic spirit to serve you, if you will attempt to win the grail war then my honor bounds me to follow."

"Well then. I guess we should wait for the morning and start our journey, are you battle fit? I'd be more confident knowing that I have my back covered so tell me if you require any time to prepare."

"I'm battle fit, maste-" The saber stopped speaking all of a sudden. He looked shocked. He could barely utter the next few words. "M-master, yo- your armor."

"Huh?" Was Jeanne's simple answer, she looked down at her armor, at first it seemed normal but soon she noticed something that made her heart drop.

"Master! Y-you're armor is vanishing."

"W-what's happening?!" Jeanne panicked, it wasn't only her armor that started disappearing, she started feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

"D-don't look!" She ordered. Siegfried had already turned his head the other way and covered his eyes, much to her relief.

Though her armor was still disappearing, to her horror. Soon, it vanished completely, she crouched to the ground and tried covering herself as much as possible.

Not only was she completely bare all of a sudden, she could barely feel any power within herself, it wasn't only her armor that left her, that's for sure.

She had no idea what to do, her bag was right in front of Siegfried, asking him to get it would require him to open his eyes.

Just as she was about to give up hope and ask him to hand her the bag of clothes, he spoke.

"Master, turn around and face me with your back." He said. It sounded more a request than an order.

"W-why!?"

"Just trust me, master."

"F-fine, here."

Siegfried listened until it sounded like she stopped moving. He then took off his cape.

Jeanne suddenly found herself covered with a dark blue cape, she looked up to see Siegfried being the one that covered her, his eyes were still seemingly closed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else, master."

"I-it's fine, I'll get my bag and go change somewhere." She said as she stood up, less concerned since she was mostly covered now. She grabbed her bag and went out of sight of Siegfried.

...

"Shishou? How- did you try finding me on purpose?!"

"You know that's not possible, idiot. You're the one who summoned me here, aren't you happy in the slightest in seeing your teacher again?"

"N- I mean, yes... I am, I just didn't expect thi-" He abruptly stopped, he had a bad feeling.

"Cu, what's happening to your clothes?" His teacher asked casually.

"They're- wait, why are my clothes disappearing!?"

Not only that, he felt his powers diminish greatly every passing second. It didn't take long for his clothes to completely vanish.

What was said next was something that brought horror to his heart.

Scathach snickered. "I see you've grown in more places than one."

* * *

 **And so it ends! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, as it might seem, this chapter was focused more around Jeanne, though don't worry, this story will always be balanced between all characters, including the next 5 masters and servants that I will most likely reveal next chapter.**

 **(Things you might have not noticed about this chapter.)**

 **1- The old couple, the man was named Michael and the woman was Jeanne. These might sound like random choices at first but for someone that knows the actual meaning of the name 'Michael' It won't. Michael means 'One who is like god.' And obviously the woman was named after Jeanne D'arc.**

 **2- Jeanne mentions that she would feel safer if Siegfried was to watch her back which is ironic since Siegfried trusts almost no one to watch his back since it's basically his only weak point.**

 **3-The dish Jeanne and the family ate is called 'Mahshi' And it is in fact a real Egyptian dish.**

 _ **Much Love! Stay Hopeful! ZilverHope Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Serving servants

**Hello and welcome to this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is 4.k words long.**

 **Thanks to Merlin Pranks101 for beta-reading a part of this chapter. Go check out his account, he makes awesome Fate and RWBY stories.**

 _ **Chapter 2: Serving servants.**_

* * *

So this is what was supposed to be the best hotel in all of Fuyuki. It wasn't really all that impressive. Though after seeing the other buildings while walking around the city he had to admit, it was a bit more...adequate. For someone like him, that is.

He walked inside, the automatic doors opening for him, the temperature changed immediately, he was also met with a long red carpet, it was leading to what was clearly the reception desk, around him were people in suits, they were still peasants, but they at least looked a bit more classy than the lot outside.

The temperature inside was just right, a bit edging more to the cold than warm though not enough to cause an annoyance, he was also surrounded by a vast variety of plants and decorative statues, they were a lot considering how big the main hall was. He had to admit, the hotel is considerably more pleasant on the inside than the outside. He found it acceptable.

He continued walking, nothing particularly capturing his interest. It wasn't long before the receptionist greeted him, it was clear that he was slightly puzzled by him. "Hello sir, welcome to the Royal Comfort Hotel!"

"It's king."

"I- uh." The man failed to reply, then expressed a smile that was clearly fake. "Of course sir, but please, roleplaying is only allowed inside your suite."

His blood immediately started boiling, how dare he say such an outrageous thing?!

"Are you implying that I'm not a real king, mongrel?" One more slip up and he would unleash all hell on that man who dared doubt him.

"I- I- Of course not sir." Damn, that man must take his roleplaying seriously. The receptionist thought.

"That's better, mongrel. Prepare the most luxurious room you have for me."

"Unfortunately, our premium suites are all taken at this time-"

"I don't care, empty the biggest one for me." The man turned around before getting a response from the receptionist, he started walking away towards the waiting hall, though he turned around and said one final thing. "And don't expect me to pay."

...

Meeting a new master could have resulted in many things, some good and some bad, though Siegfried never imagined that he would wind up in such an embarrassing scene with his master right after being summoned.

He was hoping that she'd return soon, he didn't like the feeling of being so far away from his master, it would be hard to aid her if any dangers show up, especially after she seemed to lose a great amount of her power.

To his relief, he didn't have to wait too long as he spotted his master running towards him, the only thing that confused him is why she was running that fast. She stopped right in front of him, panting heavily and barely able to catch a breath. "Is everything okay, master?" He queried out of concern.

Jeanne took a moment, catching a deep breath before finally speaking. "I spotted a servant headed your way, I didn't think I'd make it here in time so I ran as fast as I can... We're lucky that that servant seems to be walking towards here slowly."

"I see, what would you like to do?" He asked his master, Siegfried was confident in his combat abilities, not only that but he was almost unkillable due to his blessings.

"We will wait to see who it is and if they are hostile or not. Keep your sword drawn, just in case."

Siegfried couldn't help but speak his mind. "A drawn sword can be taken as a sign of aggression, I'll do as you say master but it might result in unwanted conflict." He reached out to draw his sword, though her hand stopped him.

"No, you're right, we still don't have a plan so let's be cautious for now, though please stay on your guard."

"Leave it to me, master."

...

The modern world was truly a very boring and uninteresting place. Nothing on the news could interest him in the slightest, nothing but reports on petty thievery and the like.

All that could keep him entertained was the wine offered by the hotel, it can't ever compare to anything from his treasury but for a modern drink, it was decent, besides, what was the point in being here if he wasn't going to try new things?

That said, the boredom was unbearable, it might have been a good idea to listen to the instructions of the Holy Grail after all. Summoning a servant was something he never did and it was likely more interesting than most things he could do at the moment.

And thus the decision was made, with mercury as the material a summoning circle was going to be drawn and the king of heroes was going to summon his servant.

...

Siegfried's muscles tensed as he felt a presence nearby. He looked at his master, she was standing by his side and constantly watching the thick plants in front of them rustle. He made sure that they both stay away from any thick plants to make sure they are safe from any ambushes, though the likelihood of the servant being an assassin was low since his master was able to detect it from a great distance.

"The servant is close. Stay on guard." Jeanne said, Siegfried nodded and readied himself for any conflict.

Soon the plants rustled more and the sound of footsteps started getting progressively louder. Then a man walked out into the open clearing. He halted immediately upon seeing Siegfried and Jeanne. A smile found its way to his face.

The man was covered with shining gold armor around his waist and half of his stomach, dangling from the armor was golden velvet covered with stripes of blue and white. He also wore golden gauntlets over his black gloves. His black pants looked oversized upon first glance but then they proved to just be designed to look like it, a white cape was also a part of the man's outfit. His dark hair was silked back, giving a clear view to his golden eyes.

He released an amused snicker. "Ozymandias, King Of Kings and Pharoah of Egypt, and who might you two be?"

Siegfried gave his master a questioning glance, she nodded. He switched his eyes back to the Pharoah. "I am Siegfried."

"And I'm Jeanne D'arc."

Ozymandias let out another amused snicker, this one louder. "Have you no titles?"

So far he doesn't seem hostile, Jeanne thought, though why was he interested in learning her title? She wasn't about to reject though as he already gave her his title.

"I am the Maiden of Orleans." She answered. Truth be told she was hoping to avoid blows so early in the Holy Grail war, but she wasn't foolish, she knew she'd have to fight eventually.

The Pharoah switched his eyes to Siegfried who sighed before speaking. "I am the Dragon-Blooded Knight, slayer of Fafnir."

"And are you my foes?" The King of Kings asked ever so casually, he didn't seem to be tense in any particular way, he was clearly confident in his combat.

"We will only fight you if you are the aggressor, for now, we wish to avoid combat if we can." Jeanne announced. A pleased smile appeared on the Pharoah's face.

"Very well then, for now, we are not enemies. You two must be headed to Fuyuki, that is where this war shall take place."

"Indeed we are. Are you not heading there yourself?" Jeanne inquired, the man seemed to be different than most, she wouldn't be surprised if he had something other than Fuyuki in mind.

"Indeed I am, though it seems like I cannot navigate myself there, this nation is foreign to me." He paused, a hand went up to his head, silking a few loose hairs back to their place. "Would you two happen to know the location of that place. Accompanying me will save you a lot of time, that I can guarantee."

"We don't need your help but we'll be glad to give assistance, Fuyuki is this way." She said as she pointed to the direction he came from.

"I insist, a King does not break his word, as the Pharoah of Egypt I guarantee you that I will not attack you unless you attack me first."

With that, he snapped his fingers, a golden light shimmered behind him, the brightness blinded Jeanne, when she opened her eye she was shocked to see a ship behind the Pharoah.

Siegfried looked bewildered. "A ship? On dry land? How will you sail that?"

Ozymandias chuckled. "Who said anything about sailing it?"

...

It was almost midnight, she had been walking all over the city in search of a place where she can be more discreet with her planning, winning a Holy Grail War wasn't something you do without planning, after all.

She noticed the weird looks everyone had given her, they undoubtedly never saw a Valkyrie before, there was even an instance where a child complimented her so-called 'cosplay.'

Thankfully for her, it seemed like she found a place where she wouldn't be interrupted by anyone, a small motel. It was located in the edge of the city, not many people live there so she should be safer than staying amidst the huge crowds, more importantly, she would be putting fewer people in danger here.

The building was so small it wouldn't be unfair to call it tiny, the reception desk was inside the building of residence. She walked inside, expectedly, there was a reception desk manned by an older woman, other than that there were only four doors, most likely the rooms to be rented.

"A- a customer!" The older woman said, she looked shocked.

The Valkyrie walked over shyly. "Hello... may I rent a room here? Please."

The older woman examined her. She looked confused. "H-how long have you been out in the rain for? You're completely soaked!"

"I-I'm not sure, a few hours...maybe."

"That's no good, you could easily catch a cold like that. I would have told you to take a hot shower but we don't have a tub or shower inside these rooms."

"Just a room will do...thank you."

"Of course, can you sign here please?" She handed her a pen and a guest ledger. The ledger was noticeably almost empty."

She wrote her name and gave her back the ledger. The woman smiled at her as she looked at what she wrote.

"Brynhildr? That's a unique name."

"Thank you."

"We only accept cash here, this will cost you five-hundred Yen a night, for how long will you be staying? We need half of the payment now and the other half before you leave."

"Just for tonight... I was also hoping to pay all of it before I leave if you wouldn't mind."

The woman looked a bit irritated, though it was understandable, she probably gets very few customers if any at all.

"Fine, you can pay it all in one go before you leave, here's the key to your room. It's the one to your right."

"T-thank you, you're too kind."

...

"-I shall have dominion over all the evils of all of hell!"

A bright blue light emerging from the circle quickly illuminated the whole suite. The king of heroes only smiled and observed, waiting for his servant to show himself.

To his shock, it wasn't as bad as he expected, in fact, it was someone who he had respect for, which was rare of him to show.

In front of him stood a man whom he once killed. "Rider, Iskander. You've done well to summon m-"

He paused, they both looked at each other, a grin appeared on both their faces.

"Ahahahaha! A master truly worthy of me! What a fate this is! Together we can conquer the world!" The king of conquerer's first request was conquering the world. For some reason it made sense.

"This is indeed interesting." Was all the master had to say.

Iskander released one of his deafeningly loud laughs. "Lighten up Gilgamesh, the King Of Heroes is an example to all kings."

"Are you saying that someone could compare to me?!"

With those words, silence followed, they stared at each other, the room was already tense, Iskander could feel it.

"So? Answer me. King Of Conquerers."

Iskander smiled, the smile became a giggle, the giggle became a laugh, and the laugh turned into what sounded like a lunatic trying to ride an elephant to invade Rome.

Iskander raised his hand up high, then quickly slapped his master on the shoulder. "Now that was a line truly worthy of a king! More importantly, do you still have some of that fine wine? I've been wanting to taste it once more!" He continued laughing after asking the question, his hand still resting on Gilgamesh's shoulder.

Surprisingly, instead of blowing his own servant to pieces, Gilgamesh let out a long though faint laugh which pleased his servant greatly.

"You truly interest me, King Of Conquerers, we will see where this brings us."

"Yes! This will be a glorious War and together we will crush all those in our way! But now, aren't you going to treat me to some wine?"

"I'll allow it." Gilgamesh said, and with a snap of his fingers, the gate to his treasury would open. Though there was only one problem.

It didn't open.

"Gilgamesh, what's happening to your armor?"

The Kind Of Heroes looked down at his armor, it looked...transparent?

Moreover, he felt his powers dwindling rapidly. Soon, his armor completely disappeared.

"Hmm, now this is truly interesting." Gilgamesh said, though for some reason it sounded like he was less interested and more nonchalant.

He looked up at his servant. "It seems like I lost my powers."

...

The last thing he heard from the maiden was a 'Thank you.' as she and her servant jumped off his ship into the outskirts of Fuyuki, he himself decided to stay on his ship for the night and summon his own servant.

It didn't take him long to draw the summoning circle, all that was needed now was the incantation. He proceeded with the ritual, a strong light shined brightly, almost forcing him to close his eyes, though he kept them open.

The voice was soft, lively, and full of confidence.

"Umu, I'm a bride for this Holy Grail War as well?" Was what he heard, the voice continued. "Well, I will be your servant from now on, You've chosen well, master. I am Nero Claudius but you can just call me Nero Bride."

He examined his servant. She wore a skin-tight white outfit, white gloves, a white flower crown- Actually, white everything.

Ozymandias smiled, "Very well then, serve me well and we shalt win this glorious battle. I am your master. Ozymandias, King Of Kings and the one who makes the gods tremble!"

...

The room was small, in fact, it was tiny, there was barely space for the bed, a chair, and a nightstand.

How was she going to draw the summoning circle here?

Throw the bed out of the window to make space, that's how.

After that, it didn't take her much time to use her runes to make the circle, and to her luck, the woman on the desk outside didn't seem to hear the sound of the whole bed crashing into pieces by being thrown out of a window.

All that was left now was the ritual. "Let Silver and steel be the essence-"

The light was so bright it blinded her. She naturally covered her eyes with her hand.

"Servant, Saber-"

The servant's senses tingled, he was barely able to sense the upcoming fireball coming his way, he had even less time to dodge it.

It was followed by a figure launching at him with extreme speed, bursting out of the building and destroying the walls in the process. He kicked the figure away, giving him enough time to draw his sword. But nothing more as the figure launched at him once more, this time with a weapon aimed straight at him.

He recognized the weapon. The double-sided heart shaped and purple edge. There was only one weapon he could think of.

He raised his sword, intercepting the weapon, he used his strength to push it sideways then lunged forwards, performing a front-flip that resulted in switching sides with the attacker.

This time he had enough time to look at her. The long glimmering hair, the shining Valkyrie armor, and lastly, her face, she was just as beautiful as he remembered, no, more beautiful.

And upon confirming his attacker's identity, there was but one thing he could do.

Take it all.

They looked each other in the eyes, his full of understanding and hers full of sadness. He sheathed his sword. She aimed her lance. He didn't move.

He would have closed his eyes, but he didn't, he wanted to look at her until the very last second, his treasure, his precious, and his love.

She lunged forwards, lance aimed straight at him. He didn't flinch, instead, he kept looking.

Then, he saw it happen right in front of his eyes, her lance, right before impaling him, disintegrated as if it was nothing, his attacker lost balance and slipped, rolling on the ground multiple times. She stopped moving just as she passed him.

He noticed the same thing that happened to her lance start happening to her armor. He knelt down to help her. "Brynhildr. Let me help, I-"

He was interrupted by a punch straight in the face, though something was wrong, it was so weak he almost didn't feel it. It followed by another punch, then another, and it continued.

Until he grabbed her wrist. Looking her straight in the eyes, he could sense it, her love for him was still there, just like how he feels towards her. He moved his face closer to hers. She hesitated, then kept her head fixed, looking him straight in the eyes.

He moved his face even closer, now feeling her warm breath on his lips, it didn't take long for his lips to lock with hers. At first, she didn't move, but then she started kissing him back. But the moment had to end and he moved his head away from hers.

"Brynhildr, I don't know why fate has brought us together once more, but please, let me prove my love to you."

"S-Sig-"

He sighed, she lost consciousness, something has happened to her body that made her weak. No doubt the sudden change had caused her fatigue. He held her, bridal style. And then got up to his feet.

If this was the building she lived in then it was time to go as far as possible, she did destroy almost half the building, after all. His first order of business was to find-

His thoughts were interrupted by her hand coming up to his cheek. Caressing it ever so gently. "Sigurd..." She mustered up the power to say before returning back to sleep.

...

It wasn't common for old apartments to suddenly light up brightly, especially ones that were located in a building so unoccupied you can call it deserted.

But that wasn't the case for this apartment as a servant came out of the shining light. Almost immediately killing his master, not because he attacked her or anything, no, just because of the sheer shock she had upon seeing him.

"What. The. Fuck." Was all she could say as she scrutinized her servant more and more, almost trying to force him to change into someone else.

"Well, this isn't a great way to welcome your new ally. Your father wouldn't really like this, you know." He said with a smile before giggling playfully. He was amused, especially after his master looked all frustrated after he mentioned her father.

"Ah shut up you old fart!." She said angrily as she turned around, basically refusing to look at him.

"H-hey! Who're you calling old! I'm a whole year younger than your father!"

"Ugh, would you stop mentioning him already?!"

He paused, considering her request. He agreed to it, but only because he had a better idea.

"I see." He giggled. "You're what they call a tsundere!"

"A what?"

"A tsundere, you act like you hate or don't like me but in truth, you're just too embarrassed!"

Her blood boiled just because of those words. " Like hell that I'd do that!"

He let out a short and amused laugh. "Come on, you don't have to hide it. Just say it!"

"Say what?!"

"Hmm, I don't know." He paused, thought, then smiled. It looked mischievous. "Oh, it's so good to see you, uncle Merlin!"

It's not that she almost gagged, it's that she did gag. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Uncle?! You have to be kidding me!"

He was going to anger her further, he really was. But he noticed something, her clothes, they were getting kind of...transparent. "Um, Mordred, what's happening to your clothes?" He asked, he wasn't prepared for this stage of pranking yet.

"W-what do you mean?" She looked at her body, her clothes. Wait, what the hell was happening to her clothes!

"What the hell are you doing Merlin?! If this is a spell then it isn't funny!"

"I- I swear I'm not doing anything."

She started panicking, it wasn't only her clothes, she felt considerably weaker, and the weakness just got bigger as time went on. There was only one thing she could do.

"Get the hell out of the room! Now!"

Merlin, panicking, looked around for the door, it was behind him, he ran out into the living room, closing the door behind him.

He heard the door being locked. And then waited.

"Are you okay in there?" He asked, not getting any response, he waited more until he heard the sudden sound of something crashing on the floor. He got concerned. "Mordred, are you alright in there?!" He still didn't get a response.

"Ugh, damn it! I'm coming in!" He said as he melted down the door using a flame spell. To his shock, he found a naked, barely breathing Mordred passed out on the ground. He took his robe off immediately and covered her. He then checked for a pulse, it was there. She was just passed out.

Moreover, he could sense quite literally no magic energy coming from her. It was almost like she's human. Though at the very least her condition seemed stable. He was content with that and decided to watch over her until she wakes up.

* * *

 **And so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only 2 people left to reveal! Reviews are greatly appreciated and thank you once more for reading!**

 **Next chapter should reveal the next 2 characters but I won't promise it. Though I'd like to ask this of the readers. Would you rather me commencing immediately with the battles of the Holy Grail War or would you like more development and dialogue between the servants? I am prepared to do it each way, tell me if you'd like it to be balanced too. I could do that. If I don't get any opinions on this matter then I'll probably go with my usual way of developing the characters a bit using dialogue and minor events before commencing the battles.**

 _ **Much Love! Stay Hopeful! ZilverHope Out!**_


	3. Chapter 3: It commences

**Hello and welcome back to his story, I hope you enjoy this 2K words chapter.**

 **Thanks to Merlin Pranks101 for beta-reading a part of this chapter. Go check out his account, he makes awesome Fate and RWBY stories.**

 **Chapter 3: It commences**

* * *

It had been an hour or so since the great Pharaoh of Egypt dropped off Jeanne and her servant, Siegfried. Since then, Jeanne couldn't help but keep thinking of that man, he seemed calm but just being around him would be enough to make a normal human tremble, the immense aura of power coming from that man alone could be strong enough to overwhelm some servants.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case with her servant, during the whole time they were on his ship, Siegfried never looked worried in the slightest, not for a second. He stayed by his master and made sure she didn't need anything. There were a few times in which Ozymandias tried to engage them in conversation. At first, he asked them if they'd like to be treated to any drink or food. She had no idea what kind of things were stored in that ship of his but the offer was still appreciated, though, in the end, she rejected respectfully. He then tried to speak with her servant, asking him something that was very straightforward.

"For a servant, you seem to be putting your guard down, and that's while on my ship too. Do you have no concern for your master's safety?" Was what he said, Siegfried's answer was just as straightforward.

"You are a great Pharaoh of Egypt, are you not?" Siegfried asked.

Ozymandias only smiled. "The greatest."

With that answer, Siegfried nodded. "Then I have no reason not to trust you, you gave us your word and I trust that you would never break it."

Jeanne's stomach started rumbling, snapping her out of her thoughts. Siegfried, which had just started a fire, spoke to her.

"Are you hungry, master? It seems like your body has indeed turned completely human."

"It is fine, I can do without food for a night, though thank you for your concern. Besides, we will enter the city in the morning so we'd better save our energy instead of expensing it at trying to find food, we don't know who we could run into inside the city."

"However you see fit, master. I shall keep watch, you should rest for the time being." He stood up, then fixed his head on the sky, looking bewildered.

"Is there something wrong?" Jeanne asked Siegfried. He took a moment before answering.

"I- I don't know if my eyes are betraying me, master. But isn't that Ozymandias falling from the sky?"

She was confused, obviously. She looked in the same direction her servant was staring in but her normal human eyes couldn't make out much in the dark.

"W-wait, master. He isn't alone. He has a... wait, what is that?"

Jeanne couldn't understand half of what he was saying. "What is it? What is what?!" She said with concern.

"A- a woman in a wedding dress?"

...

So, first, she was summoned in her bride outfit, that much she can handle. Then, she discovered that it was a Pharaoh who summoned her. Alright, no problem.

The problem is that she suddenly found the flying ship she was on had disappeared and the next thing she knows is that she's falling from the sky with a naked Pharaoh talking to her so casually it seemed like he didn't even feel anything happen!

"Well then, Nero Claudius, was it? Show me your abilities, I order you to save me from this fall!" He said, the sentence followed by a loud and long deep laugh.

Nero adjusted her position, tightening her body to increase her speed, she plummeted to the ground, causing a crater to form from the great impact, she had a few seconds which she took to regain her balance, she then caught her master as he fell from the sky.

"Master, next time you decide it would be fun to do something like this please let me know first." She said, half sarcastically.

At the moment, she was standing in the middle of a crater, holding her naked master bridal style. Shouldn't she be the one carried?

"Umu, now for god's sake put some clothes on." She said as she proceeded to set down her master.

To his surprise, she lifted him back up again right before his foot touched the ground. She turned around with speed, moved one arm to grab her sword and held him using one arm. She extended her sword forwards. "Who are you?!" She said.

Ozymandias looked in the direction her sword was pointing at, he saw the two people he had escorted before. Jeanne and Siegfried. "Calm yourself, Nero. They aren't our enemies, yet."

...

With the sun starting to come up and the Child of Light being famished, it was time to go get food. He had no intentions of going into the city yet so his best bet was hunting. He had convinced his teacher that he will be fine on his own and that each of them should go hunt by themselves.

He had a rough time catching anything, only finding a few edible berries but no animals, he had less than ten minutes to turn back and make his way back to the camp, he wouldn't dare be late if it is Scathach that's waiting. That alone would mean torture for him later.

Though finally, for the first time since being summoned, his luck seemed to get better as he heard a small cry of an animal in the distance and the sound of one of his rabbit traps. He made his way there with speed to indeed find an unusually large rabbit trapped, he felt victorious as he grabbed it.

Now he had to get back which didn't take more than twenty minutes, he found Scathach already back at the camp, tending to a fire, she spotted him but remained fixed at keeping the fire alive. "So, what have you caught?"

He showed her the rabbit with a smug smile. "A rabbit bigger than any that you've caught!"

She chuckled. "Well, that must be true, I didn't catch any rabbits. Though if you look behind you you'll see what I caught."

He turned around, behind him was a dead deer, multiple fishes and two buckets full of water. He didn't understand how he didn't notice them as soon as he came back.

"Goddamnit." He mumbled to himself as he set the rabbit on the ground and pushed it away. Letting it run back into the wild.

"You're just going to let that go?" His teacher asked. He nodded.

"Not like it's going to be of much use to me anyway, you don't need food and I have enough food for a week."

"Fine, you tend to the fire while I go cut this deer up." She stood and summoned her spear. He grabbed sticks and started tending to the fire.

It was in the early afternoon when Cu had finished eating, the food was so much that Scathach had decided to join in.

"So you aren't hungry anymore?"

"I'm fine."

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm not."

"And do you need-"

"For god's sake, I'm fine! Stop acting like I'm your kid!"

Scathach sighed as she sat down beside him. "I find that a bit offensive, I'm only doing my duty as both your servant and your teacher."

She stared at the fire, waiting for an answer.

She soon found his hand patting her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, I- This was just something I couldn't have expected, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, you know?"

"Well, since we have the chance, we might as well make full use of it and try to win this whole thing."

...

"I like your hair."

"Huh?"

"Your hair looks nice."

"Thank you, I like your uh...wedding dress."

"Umu- you don't have to return the compliment if you're going to lie."

"N-no, I find it quite nice, actually."

"Well, then I will allow you, Siegfried, to gaze upon me as much as you want until our masters conclude with their conversation."

He wasn't sure how to reply to such a thing. He decided to stay silent and watch his master talk to Ozymandias from afar, next to him stood the woman who introduced herself as Nero Claudius. She wasn't trying to hide the fact that she was staring at him one bit. She took it as far as moving her hand to feel his hair.

"Do you think they will form an alliance?" The bride asked the man that was supposed to be her enemy as she let go of his hair.

"I don't know, we aren't enemies for the time being but we aren't allies either." He paused for a second, then continued. "Would you mind it if you were to fight alongside me?" He asked.

"N-" The bride couldn't even finish the first word, the man was so fast he seemed to teleport. One second he was next to her and the other he was next to his master and yelling for her to watch out.

She watched as Siegfried clashed with someone and pushed him into the forest, he dashed backward to stay next to his master. Whoever Siegfried has just pushed into the forest was less than a second away from killing his master.

"Miss Saber, I recommend you come and protect your master at once!" He said, cautious not to call her by her true name. Nero didn't take much before reaching her own master, both Siegfried and Nero were up front, behind them the two masters stood.

They all watched as a figure came out from behind a tree. It was a tall man wearing a cloak and hat. He had fairly long hair and a grin that he seemed incapable of hiding. Finally, power seemed to be overflowing from him and his right eye was completely blazing with flames.

But that wasn't it, a woman came from behind him. Jeanne's heart nearly dropped as she saw the woman.

The woman who now stood next to the man with the cloak. She had short white hair, a black cloak with fur on her shoulders. Dark armor protecting her entire chest and a dark flaming sword in her hand.

Jeanne was shocked. Siegfried and Nero were bewildered. They looked at Jeanne then looked at the woman, then repeated.

It was the same person! Only it wasn't!

The tall man with the cloak looked at the woman that resembled Jeanne with a smile. "That's her, right?" He asked. The woman nodded.

"Do you want her dead?"

"No, she's mine, take care of the others."

With no answer, Siegfried found the man bolting at him with lightning speed, he raised his sword to block the strike, it was more powerful than he imagined, he glanced at Nero which was next to him. "Please protect my master."

With those words, Siegfried's feet dug into the ground as he used all of his strength to push, he flew forwards towards the forest, taking the cloaked man with him and annihilating all life in the way they went, blue flames engulfed them as they disappeared out of sight.

"Saber, we shall protect this woman until her servant is back, prepare to fight the enemy, show me your abilities, my servant!" The King Of Kings commanded.

In a flash, Nero was clashing blades with the woman, her light confining the dark flames of the woman.

Blasts increased with every clash, the ground was spread with every step. Trees withered and animals fled, shouts echoed and the battle for the Holy Grail had begun

* * *

So, who can guess the identity of the man wearing a cloak? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this should be the normal length of a chapter from now on.

Much Love! Stay Hopeful! ZilverHope Out!


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations

**Hello and welcome back to A Game Of Fate. This chapter is 2.8K words long. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks to Merlin Pranks101 for reading a part of this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Confrontations**

* * *

It seemed so boring, so dull, so lonely, to be locked away in a tower like this, he was doing almost nothing but just sitting there, waiting for something that will never come.

Though she wasn't one to talk, she had also once expected something that will never come, no, she expected something to be given to her, but a certain person never did give her what she wants.

It seemed like hours has passed, he was just sitting there, alone in a tower with nothing to do, until she heard the sound, a loud bang followed by... laughing?

Somebody was talking to him, from outside of the tower, maybe. It sounded like an overly manly man. He was shouting and laughing.

She finally realized where the sound was coming from, it wasn't the dream she knew she was experiencing, it was from real life, further proof of that is when she snapped her eyes open thanks to a gigantic man shaking her like a maniac until she woke up.

Upon seeing her eyes open, he immediately backed off, standing next to another man, he himself had red hair and the man he stood next to had blond hair. She spotted Merlin standing behind them with an expression that almost seemed to say -I'm sorry.-

She moved, now sitting on the bed instead of laying on it. She was covered with a cloak, for some reason, did Merlin think she needs a blanket or something?

She moved her hand to take it off, only to be surprised by Merlin running up to her and grabbing her hand before she can do so, he shot her a warning glare. "Please don't do that." He said, much to her confusion, her head was still spinning. She looked down and her cheeks turned red after realizing why Merlin stopped her, she wasn't wearing anything besides the cloak.

"What the hell?!" She yelled just like how Merlin expected her reaction to be.

She then looked at the red-haired man and the blond man. Specifically, the blond who was annoyingly grinning at her.

"And who are you, blondie?" She asked, she then watched as his grin widened.

"Such a unique way to greet someone, but it is not what I expected from an esteemed member of the Knights Of The Round Table." He said. She sensed sarcasm in that comment.

But that wasn't what annoyed her, she looked at Merlin. "Did you tell them who I am?!"

Merlin sighed. "I owed them that much, they helped me save your life." He said, much to her confusion.

She switched her eyes to the red-haired man. "Explain." She said, simply. He smiled and extended a helping hand, aiding her to get off the bed. "We will speak of this over wine or beer if you agree to it. For now, let me make my presence known. I am Iskander, the King Of Conquerers. And this is my master, The King Of Heroes, Gilgamesh."

...

A strike from the left, another from the right, one from above and a last from below, all within the same second. Yet he still did not stagger but only kept fighting.

He liked it- No, he loved it. A strong opponent indeed. One worthy of knowing his name before he is dragged into the unending hell.

Siegfried watched as the man backed away, reluctant to pursuit in case the man tries to run towards his master's direction.

"Oh great hero, you stand in the way of me aiding my ally to have her revenge." He said to Siegfried as he extended one hand forwards, it suddenly got engulfed with flames. "Allow me to make this formal, I am the Count Of Monte Cristo, the King of The Cavern!"

"So, in other words, you are Edmond Dantes." Siegfried replied, both his mind and body still focused on the battle.

"Do not mistake me for that man! I have abandoned that name long ago! Now, hero. There is no need to tell me your name, for I already know."

The knight's muscles tensed. Knowing his name means knowing his weakness, but how did he know so fast?

"It changes nothing, you've attacked my master and now you will either yield or die." Siegfried replied.

"As I'd expect from you, Dragon-Blooded Knight. Then, let us do bat-"

"Are you two done talking?"

The Knight and the Avenger both heard, their attention was immediately switched as they looked to the side to see a woman and a man.

The man was wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans whilst the woman was wearing a skin-tight outfit that was almost transparent in some parts. She also had purple hair while the man had blue hair.

"You're being way too formal, shouldn't you two be fighting right now?" The woman said.

Siegfried ignored all the words and focused on only one thing, that purple-haired woman came from the same direction his master was at. "Have you done anything to my master?" He said as he raised his sword her way. She only smiled.

"Well, I've aided her, if that isn't a problem with you." She said, Siegfried then noticed not only Jeanne, but Ozymandias and Nero come out of the woods, all of them running and the two human ones noticeably panting.

"Now then, I, unlike you, gentleman." She switched her eyes to Edmond. "I Have no need to tell you my name." She then motioned with her hand towards the two Sabers, Siegfried and Nero. "But I will say one thing. The odds are not in your favor if you face all three of us at once so you may choose the smarter option and escape like your ally.

For once, the grin on Edmond's face lessened and turned into an irritated expression. "This isn't over." He said as he vanished into spirit form.

...

"So what you are trying to tell me is that you were attacked by two servants and that one of them was also a master?"

"Yes, Mordred, the difference is that she still had her powers, unlike both you and the king here." Merlin replied.

Iskander decided to interject. "And that is why I have proposed to my master an idea, we only need your agreement."

"What's this idea of yours?" Mordred asked.

"Since we know we have at least two enemies that have the luxury of not worrying about protecting a master, I think it would be wise for us to form an alliance."

Merlin wasn't against the idea himself but from what he knew about the King Of Heroes, forming an alliance wasn't something he would do with anyone. He would agree to do so with very few people if any at all.

"And would you be okay with that?" He asked, the question directed at Gilgamesh.

"Fool, I have had and will only ever have one ally in my life. What I agree to can barely be called an 'Alliance' Think of it as a non-aggression pact until we defeat a common enemy."

Mordred sighed. "How strong would you say these two servants are, Merlin?"

"Strong enough for us to worry."

Things were already so complex for her and she hadn't even summoned her servant for a few hours-

The thought scrapped by her mind.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked Merlin.

"A bit more than two days."

"What?!" She turned to face Gilgamesh and Iskander. "And how long have you been here?!"

Iskander chuckled. "We've also been here two days."

"You waited for me to wake up, for two days?!"

Merlin smiled. "Well, once he knew your identity, The King Of Heroes made it very clear that he isn't leaving. And king Iskander had grown bored of waiting so he woke you up."

The words caused Gilgamesh to scowl. "Silence, Mongrel. I have my reasons."

...

"Master! Are you hurt?" Siegfried said with great concern as he ran towards his master, she was still surrounded by both Nero and Ozymandias until he reached her.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern, but more importantly, thank you for saving me earlier, your quick thinking and reflexes saved me." Jeanne replied with a smile.

"It was only my duty, master." He switched his eyes to the Pharaoh and his servant. "And thank you both for protecting my master."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion here, but I wish to speak to you." The voice of Scathach rang out, earning all of their attention, she was looking at Siegfried.

"I thank you for aiding my master as well, even though you needn't do it." Siegfried expressed his gratitude, earning a slight smirk from the purple-haired warrior.

"We were only passing by." She said, she then followed by more. "Now, I'd like to make a request, if you aren't too winded after your recent confrontation. I'd like to fight you, Dragon-Blooded Knight."

Upon hearing her request, Siegfried turned to his master. She understood and replied immediately. "I leave the decision in your hand." Jeanne said.

Siegfried turned to face the woman. "I see, in that case, I shall face you in an honorable duel, I wish good fortune for your lance." Was his reply. Scathach smiled.

"Well then, Siegfried, I, Scathach, shall bring you down."

Siegfried's eyes widened for two reasons, the first being hearing her name, in all of his years on earth or moments as a servant he never would have thought that he'd have the honor of facing such a legendary warrior, the second being the one he is about to express loudly. "I- It will be an honor to fight you but aren't you concerned about revealing your name to me this easily?"

She couldn't help but snicker. "As If I'd fight someone while knowing their identity and they don't know mine! I don't take half victories, if I beat you I will know that it was completely fair."

"I see, then enough talk, let us do battle." Siegfried announced, drawing his sword, Nero, Jeanne, Ozymandias, and Scathach's own master all took a few steps back, a battle between such two would undoubtedly hurt anyone caught in the middle.

Scathach was the first to dash into the fight, spear ready to pierce the Knight's heart, she immediately got parried by his sword, as expected.

Noticing an upwards swing coming at her, Scathach was forced back to the defensive, she performed a backflip, pushed herself off the ground with her hands, her feet touched one of the nearby trees, she pushed herself off the trees, dashing towards him once more, she then watched as he simply dodged sideways, he had no trouble dodging even with how fast she was moving.

But she didn't stop there, she immediately re-positioned her body and started chaining her strikes, Siegfried still managed to block all of them successfully. Scathach had a moment of naivety as she uncautiously left an opening for the knight to attack from the right. She managed to block it but he quickly dashed towards her again, forcing her to lose the advantage of her longer weapon, she had a hard time parrying his attacks.

Siegfried was suddenly surprised as he literally saw the woman's spear disappear into literal nothingness, she then performed a trick with extreme agility as she rolled forward on the ground, in between his legs and came out from the other side, before he could even turn around she was already in the air, over twenty identical red spears from behind her had already started flying towards him, ready to impale almost every part of his body. She could already taste her victory.

Jeanne's heart skipped a beat as she realized that her servant had almost no chance of winning at the very moment, he had no time to react, his weak spot was exposed, and over twenty projectiles were targeting it.

To everyone's shock, Siegfried was about to lose the fight this quickly. Or so they thought.

Siegfried's muscles tensed and with incredible speed his shoulder turned and swung his sword. "BALMUNG!" He shouted as an incredible wave of magical energy surged outwards from his cursed blade, annihilating the spears as if they were mere wooden sticks. Scathach herself was almost shocked, only thanks to her skill and agility was she barely able to save her own life as she dodged while in the air, she could feel the wave of light touch her hair, proving how she only barely survived.

Everyone saw it and even Scathach noticed it, he used his Noble Phantasm, not even at half of its true strength and not only it destroyed her spears and almost her, but the whole side of the forest behind her was completely burned.

Needless to say, Scathach was impressed. "Dragon-Blooded Knight, I regret to say this, especially after witnessing your power and skill, but I'm not very familiar with your story, who trained you?"

"I've gotten my experience from my adventures, in other words, I have not been trained." He said, further impressing her, such a talented swordsman and he hasn't even been trained by a mentor.

"That's a shame, had you been trained under me you could have gone as far as to match me. But I'm afraid that it is time for me to end this fight." She said as two spears were summoned to her hands.

Siegfried noticed her prepare to throw one of them at him, such a basic move, he wondered why she'd resort to such a strategy, he simply snatched the spear from the air before it hit him.

Yet that proved to be a fatal mistake as simply touching the weapon meant one thing.

Siegfried found himself unable to move a muscle, the whole world seemed to turn red and all he could see was Scathach running towards him. "Gae Bolg Alternative!" He heard her shout, unable to move, he watched as the spear hit him directly in the chest.

Jeanne gasped as she saw the spear hit her servant directly in the chest.

This was when the fight would be over, or when it should have been over, but that was not the case as everyone was shocked once more by a display from the knight, this time, even Scathach was not just surprised, but completely shocked and bewildered.

The spear, with all simplicity, could not pierce his skin.

Scathach immediately dashed backward, realizing that she had greatly underestimated her opponent. The curse of her spear soon wore off as Siegfried started moving once more.

Scathach, greatly curious about what had just happened, spoke out. "I've greatly underestimated you, Knight, I've never seen someone simply survive my Noble Phantasm in such a way."

Siegfried chuckled. "And I applaud you as well, even if it was not fatal, this blow still caused me great pain, I hope you find that more comforting."

"I see..." She said before pausing and thinking, she soon spoke again. "I wish to postpone our duel, Knight, if you do not mind, that is."

Siegfried nodded and sheathed his weapon. "It has been an honor to fight you, Scathach."

"The honor was mine." She said before turning around to look at her master, he was clearly shocked, it was probably the first time in his whole existence that he saw his mentor draw in a fight instead of completely dominate it. "Setanta, it is time for us to go."

Cu, still clearly shocked, simply followed his servant back into the forest, still thinking of what exactly to say to her.

Meanwhile, Jeanne was delighted, she knew and trusted her servant but after such an incredible display of strength, she trusted him even more.

Nero came to the conclusion of... "I wish we had fights like that back in the Colosseum." She mumbled, voice low enough for no one to hear.

Jeanne, after many praises to her servant, such as. "That was wonderful." And many other things. Looked to Ozymandias, who was obviously smiling.

"Now, Pharoah of Egypt, have you come to a conclusion on our previous discussion?" She asked. Ozymandias released a short cackle.

"In the normal circumstances, I would never have joined anyone in an alliance." He switched his eyes to Siegfried. "But after such a display, I can, and with confidence, say that your power is worthy of my alliance."

The Pharaoh switched his eyes to Jeanne once more. "I accept, Jeanne d'Arc, let us form an alliance!"

* * *

 **So, what'd you think? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, what did you think of the first fight scene of the story? (Brynhildr Vs Sigurd wasn't that much of a fight as it was an emotional confrontation.)**

 **By the way, the reason Siegfried survived Scathach's Noble Phantasm is because his Armor Of Fafnir protects him from any Noble Phantasm ranked B+ or lower and Gae Bolg Alternative is ranked B+ at full power.**

 **Much Love! Stay Hopeful! ZilverHope Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Learning And Burning

**Hey, Welcome back. This chapter took a while but that's only because I'm dedicating most of my time to write for two other stories, still, I hope you enjoy! (This one is 2.1K words long.)**

 _ **A Game Of Fate**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Learning And Burning**_

* * *

It's been almost three days now, three days since he was summoned and she lost her powers, he was starting to get worried, even finding himself checking if she's still breathing almost every hour or so.

Still, he didn't find it in himself to wake her up, he liked to think that the only reason for that is that he wanted her to rest for as long as she could. But he knew that wasn't the case.

He was eager to prove his love to her, in fact, he'd do anything for her. If all the other servants and masters attacked her he'd make sure she survives, no matter the cost.

But that doesn't change one fact, he was scared- no, he was terrified, absolutely terrified to no end.

He wanted to believe that the only reason she attacked him on sight was due to her curse but that didn't stop the presence of doubt buried deep in his mind.

What if she actually detests me? What if she honestly wants me gone? Those two questions were stuck in his mind as if they were nails forced in with a hammer.

However, he had no choice but to hope, with those two questions came one answer, and he wished that it was the right answer.

If she truly hated him and not only attacked him due to her curse she would have used her Command Seals to force his suicide... but she didn't, she somehow resisted. He took that as a sign of her love for him still existing deep in her heart.

He also found it hard to leave her side even as she slept, he found himself staring at her as if he was completely submerged in her beauty, she was truly his one and only love.

And he would go to Hel and back a hundred times just for the chance to hold her in his arms once more, for the chance to call her his wife once more.

...

"Ouch ouch ouch, god fucking damn it!" Mordred cried out after experiencing the trauma of hitting her toe on the edge of a chair.

She unwillingly found herself jumping on one foot as she continued to cuss at her luck.

But then followed a sound that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, it was a simple snicker.

She immediately turned around, face as red as the sun, she soon noticed that no one was behind her but the lights of the living room were turned on.

She let out a sigh as she tried her best to ignore the pain before making her way to the living room, forgetting the original purpose of why she woke up in the middle of the night.

Upon entering the living room she found none other than the King of Heroes sitting comfortably on the couch, a bottle of what looked like really expensive wine in front of him.

"What are you doing up this late?" She asked simply. The King soon smirked before answering.

"Enjoying myself." Was his simple answer.

"So, enjoyment for you is the equivalent of waking up midnight and drinking wine?" She said as she moved towards him.

"Precisely, more importantly, what are you doing up this late as well?" He answered as he saw her stop in front of the table.

Mordred then simply grabbed the wine bottle and took a big sip before setting it back on the table and smiling. "Enjoying myself." She added.

A chuckle escaped the man's mouth. "I see, in hypocrisy, I can already see that you rival your father."

Upon hearing the last word of that sentence Mordred's eyes lit up. "You know my father?"

He smiled before taking another sip from his glass. He then pushed himself forward and set the glass on the table. "Her tragic beauty is not something that I'd forget."

...

"Gobble Bobble? What kind of fucking name is this?" He said as he pushed open the door to the bar, he was immediately met with the smell of strong alcohol and the sight of people jumping around while completely drunk but he also spotted the bar stool behind the dancing floor, he made his way there, forcing a path through the dozens of people.

Though he noticed someone grab a hold of his hand, he turned around with lightning speed, ready to kill whoever surprised him but decided not to upon noticing that it's just a completely drunk woman, she thankfully didn't notice his inhuman speed thanks to the horrible lighting.

Though his face still contorted and displayed his irritation upon hearing her next few words. "Hey hot stuff, wanna join us?" Was what she said.

Seriously, modern courtship was incredibly pathetic, he thought as he simply ignited his hand for a split second, stinging the woman and forcing her to let go of his arm, he then moved on until he reached his master who was sitting alone on the bar stool, drink in hand.

He silently sat next to her. He noticed her irritated sigh. "Could you have taken any longer?" She said.

"Maybe if you had told me you'd run off I'd have left at the same time as you and not ten minutes after!" He replied. He then switched his head to the bartender and ordered a drink while she sipped her own.

"It doesn't matter now, what's important is planning our next steps." She said as she downed the rest of her drink and handed the glass over to the bartender for a refill.

"If we attack her again and don't kill her I'm going to burn you myself." She said out of nowhere, earning nothing but a snicker from the man known as The Count of Monte Cristo.

"Go ahead, it's not like I actually care, just wait until I finish this drink though, it's been a while since I last enjoyed alcoho-" A voice coming from beside The Dragon Witch cut him off.

"Hey there, girly, you're looking fine. Want to spend some time with us?" The voice said, Edmond curiously looked at the source only to find a couple of very muscly men being the ones to approach Jeanne.

At this moment their drinks arrived and Edmond decided that this would be a good show to watch while he drinks and so he paid full attention.

Jeanne downed her drink all at once before simply replying. "Of course, I'll hang out with you." She said with what Edmond clearly identified as a fake smile.

She pushed herself off her seat and stood in between all four men, they all smiled, not knowing what's actually about to happen to them. "Oh, I can promise you that tonight's gonna be a lot of fun-"

And with that word being his last the man found himself knocked on the ground, unable to move after receiving a punch directly to his face.

The next man hadn't even gotten enough time to think before he found her kneeing him straight in the crotch, he fell down on the ground and started rolling from the pain.

The third one managed to swing a punch to defend himself but The Dragon Witch simply grabbed his hand, Edmond then heard what was probably the man's bones being crushed as Jeanne applied force with her grip.

Soon, the third man was down on the ground as well and Jeanne noticed that the fourth had already started running, clearly realizing what was best for him.

Jeanne then hopped on her chair once again before speaking to the bartender. "Refill." Was all she said.

Edmond couldn't help but smile after finishing the rest of his drink. "Ouch, they messed with the wrong person." He said.

Jeanne never replied and they continued drinking in silence for a few minutes.

But trouble seemed to return as Dantes felt someone's hand poking his shoulder, he turned around to see over a dozen men behind him. "Can I assist you?" He said, he didn't need an answer as he noticed that behind the men was the woman that he intentionally burned a few minutes ago.

"Oh, so that's what this is about." He said before any of the men could speak, he then added. "No need to waste time, obviously she told you that I hurt her and now you're here to kick my ass, is that correct?" Dantes said.

Jeanne eyed him curiously over her shoulder, she waited to see what he would do. She suddenly found his face turned and looking at her, he was unnaturally fast, even for a servant.

"Think that I can take them out in five seconds?" He said, Jeanne then smirked.

"Make it four and we're talking." She said, earning a chuckle from him.

"Bold." He said before downing all of his glass in one gulp. "I like it." He added before jumping out of his seat with speed so great that it almost made him look invisible.

Dantes had already made out that he is fighting twelve men, all of them were cramped up close to each other which made his job easier.

"One." He counted, and in that one second alone he managed to kick five of them in the head.

"Two." He added, this time using his elbow to knock one of them out then proceed to grab him and throw him on another man.

"Three." He counted again, this time jumping in the air, extending his leg out and spinning with speed, hitting four men in the jaw, he then landed and immediately jumped again, using both his legs to push the last man away and push himself backward, landing in the chair.

"Four."

...

Once more, Sigurd found himself wanting to check on Brynhildr, and so he made his way to the room she was sleeping in, he opened the door, expecting to see his beloved still laying on the bed peacefully.

But that wasn't the case as he was startled by seeing her awake and sitting on the bed.

"Brynhildr!" He said with shock clear in his tone as he ran towards her bed. Her eyes turned to face him as soon as she heard his voice.

"Y-you're okay!" He said as he crouched in front of the bed, she immediately switched her head the other way, refusing to look at him.

The fear in his heart grew. "Brynhildr..." Was all he could say, there was nothing he could do but hope that she responds.

"I-I'm sorry..." He heard her say, he managed to take a glimpse of her face even as it was facing the other way, he could swear he saw a tear fall from her eye. "I'm so sorry." She added.

Sigurd didn't hesitate to act. For he understood why she's apologizing. He moved his hand to her chin and gently aided her to look at him. He confirmed that she was, in fact, crying. He moved his other hand and wiped the tears off her face. "I love you." He said.

Instead of getting a response in words, he found her suddenly wrapping her arms around his shoulder and embracing him.

He enjoyed every second of her long and warm embrace, his heart filled with joy and relief that couldn't be described by words, he wrapped his arms around her in return. "I swear to you, I won't let anything separate us again."

...

Mordred was completely perplexed upon hearing the events of one of the previous Holy Grail Wars, she didn't know how she should feel upon knowing that her father was that close to accomplishing her wish but was stopped due to an idiotic master.

"Of course, there is the matter of the Holy Grail War that took place ten years after but I won't be speaking of it." Gilgamesh added.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was disappointed, if only slightly. For she herself had already managed to figure out her wish and accomplish it, though she did have the advantage of having an amazing and understanding master.

"Your father was an idiotic king, she was merely a little girl with a crown," Gilgamesh said before taking a sip from his drink. "But she was tragically beautiful."

"She was an idiot." Mordred said, much to Gilgamesh's surprise. "But she still saved her country."

A chuckle escaped The king's mouth. "As an acquaintance of mine once said, she saved them but she never led them." He paused for but a moment before speaking again. "And I have living proof of that right in front of me." Was what he added as he looked at Mordred.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! This was the first chapter not containing Siegfried and Jeanne, and that's something I just noticed. Anyway, next chapter might take a bit of time, sorry about that.**

 **Much Love! Stay Hopeful! ZilverHope Out!**


End file.
